My Song
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: In an AU (Alternive Universe) Red is bored living his life in a runt where nothing exciting happens. One day while walking home, he hears a beautiful sound, a song. Sang by a cheerful blonde. Contains Specialshipping (Red x Yellow) Reviews encouraged


"And then I said, what's the big deal pal?! It's called RIGHTS."

"Hmm…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah of course."

"Then what did I **just** say?"

"You said you wanted to get a pair of pants right?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

A black haired male continued to listen to the ranting brunette next to him. The two of them were walking in a down pour sharing the same umbrella. His brunette friend was ranting on about her day and what not, and like always he never actually listened to her at all.

The young man was no more then way early 20s, he wore a long over coat that was dark brown, and grey polo shirt, with black pants and normal brown shoes. As for the female next to him, she had on a simple black dress and a grey tiny chest coat. her boots were grey as well completing the outfit. The man was holding the red umbrella looking bored in the dull city.

_"Oh, wild flower blossoming~"_

"Hey wanna go get some ramen?" the brunette asked the man looking quite bored.

He looked up at her and shook his head trying to focus. "Sure, where do you want to go Blue?"

The blue eyed women angry marked and glared at the man. "I **just** said to go get ramen Red!"

He chuckled nervously and scatched the back of his head. "You did? Ehehe… sorry," he then went a bit more closer to her. "Lead the way~" he held the umbrella a bit more to the front giving her to a chance to lead and not get wet from the down pour.

_"I beg of you… tell me this, so I know too."_

The two started to walk to the local ramen shop, Red couldn't help but feel out of place, in this dull city he moved to, he didn't fee at home. It was much to colorless for him, nothing exciting happens, and there is no colors. He felt like he was in a runt, the same thing happening over and over, even when surrounded by his friends that he made here.

He still felt quite lonely. He wanted something, he wanted warmth… he wanted colors… he just wanted.

_"Why do people fight? They all act as if it's right…"_

"Hey hey, earth to Red, can ya come down from space and focus?" Blue pouted her cheeks and waited for Red to open the door. It wasn't that she was spoiled, it was his job to do so. And he didn't mind, he had this issue where he tends to not focus at all and just zone out into a dull abyss.

Red opened the door and let her walking, shaking the umbrella, he closed it and walked inside himself. Every day was the same. They wake up, go to work, come out of work, eat something somewhere, and the go home. This was his life, nothing changed. everything was dull and colorless.

Oh how much he wished something would change.

Oh how he wished.

_Next day._

"And then she was like 'But your just a girl' and I was like 'SO ARE YOU!' and then…"

Blue continue to rant our about her day, again there was a down pour, Red honestly couldn't tell whether it was the next day or he was stuck in the same day that was repeating in a loop over and over never to be broken.

_"Don't they know… that's no way to live?"_

"Huh?"

Red stopped walking, he turned around for the voice that chimed. In the rain that made his vision worse, he searched and for once, listened the voice.

_"Valiant Flower Blossoming, what can you see? When.. You look down on me_"

The voice was distance, yet he knew it was close by, Red closed his eyes tightly, the umbrella in his grip tighten. Blue stopped talking and looked at him weirdly, she placed her hands on her hips and waited for the male to focus back his attention on her.

_"Why can't people say, that they're sorry for the way,"_

For once the man's brains pinpoint her location and roughly handed Blue the umbrella, she whined to him and called out to him to come back, yet Red ran into the down pour and to the voice. Up ahead he saw some people gathered and figured it was another street performer, he always ignored them, they had no use to him nor did they succeed to entertain him.

_"That they fought, I thought, we once could…"_

It was a little girl, no more then late teens. She was there singing, with a guitar in her hand, she played a soft, kind melody. Her voice was almost like the wind, softly singing like a bell, her voice came and go and traveled far.

_"When the skies are cleared and the rain have passed, I still won't forget the past."_

Her eyes were closed, which meant she knew how to play the cords by heart, her golden locks were semi wet along with her clothing, a light brown vest and a somewhat long sleeve striped shirt, she had blue jeans that were darker at the bottom making it obvious she was out in the rain for a long time.

_"You're not on your own, you're not alone. I remember you back then,"_

Red looked at her, the young girl was just carelessly singing, not caring what others thought and she wasn't even asking for money. She was just there, singing like a bell that sooths

_"Trembling in front of me, crying deep inside silently."_

In the rain, he stood there, getting wet and soaked, his focus completely shifted, the focus he did not have all went to her. At some poin the thought she was invisible, because clearly there was only him watching her, and someone as beautiful as her deserves a big crowd.

_"When you see loved ones withering, what do you do with the remaining time._

Red wasn't much of a poet, but he wasn't that stupid to know the words she was saying had a deep meaning emotion behind them. His shoulders relaxed as he dumbly stood there, behind him Blue was girly running to him panting as she caught up. "h-hey what was tha-"

"Shush."

She made a face to him semi shocked by his harsh action. Red's autumn eyes never left the girl in front of him singing, he wondered if these words she was singing truly came from her heart. He began to slowly wonder why was she hear, singing in the rain even though no one was listening to her.

_"When your leaves cannot speak a word, and your thoughts cannot even be heard."_

The blonde open her eyes, it was this moment, everything around the young man just completely vanished. Her eyes were all he looked at, deep light emerald eyes, though she wasn't returning the gaze, Red continued to stare, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him, why was he so attracted to her voice, to her eyes, something called out to him.

He was in a trance like daze, just staring at her, listening to her, something he had never done to anyone. What made her so special? She was just a girl. In the rain, singing, alone.

_"How do you convey your love? Aahhh~"_

Her gaze shifted up ward still not locking eyes with his, in fact she probably didn't even noticed he was there, her eyes were zoned out, making her look that much more into her singing, getting lost in her own song, in her words.

"Why…" he took a step forward. The sudden need for her was great. He wanted to be next to her, he wanted to just to embrace her, he wasn't sure why, she was a younger girl, about 16 or so maybe even less.

_"When the summer sun is hiding, and the winds are harsh against our backs."_

He recalled. She was here, for the past month, she was here, singing the same song, everyday, over and over. The tune she sang, was stuck in his head for days, and he finally knows where it came from. Not even his friend Cyan who was the biggest music lover new where the tune came from.

She looked down at her guitar, she then lifted her head, for some reason, the sound of rain was heard, the song of people mindlessly chattering was heard, the feeling of being soaked and wet was felt, he was suddenly brought back to earth, his eyes locked with hers for a second. What he saw was loneliness and sorrow.

_"Everything seems to overlap, I'll sing in your memory."_

The blonde noticed the young man, her pale lips turned into a slight smile as she sang, Red felt his cheeks hit up in the cold rain, his hair dripped over his face, yet he never wavered, he was here, listening to her song, and for as long as she does sing here in this spot, he'll continue to come to place, and listen to her.

He was content with this thought, whether in sun or rain, he was happy with his new little promise to come here and listen to her song.

_"All the times you've spent with me, we lost your name, but I'll sing for you."_

Red felt like she directed the words to him, and him only, it made his heart laugh as the words acted like a tickle. He felt joyous, even if it was just his imagination. Which was most likely the case.

Her hand stopped playing, she closed her eyes and then gave a big smile to the man. She placed her guitar down and then took out an umbrella, walking over to the man who just continued to gaze at her, she held up the umbrella for the both of them.

He wasn't sure what to say, she was bold enough to come to him and lend him, he was actually surprise, for all she knows he could just rape her or something. She was like a little girl, with a naïve smile on her face she monitored for the man to take the umbrella. "Ah.." he wasn't sure what to do, his stomach twist with uneasiness.

"Your soaked, take it, I have a raincoat so it's fine~!" her voice was cheerful and optimistic, the sadness in her eyes was now replaced with a shiny radiance he just could not explain. "You listened to me play, it's the least I can do~!" she gave him a big smile, her white teeth showing as well.

"No no, it's fine, I have someone waiting for me." the girl looked at the fuming brunette behind him, Red sweat dropped and realized he was going to never hear the end of it. The blonde chuckled and then bowed to the Blue. "Umm… I liked your song, it was moving and all, you're a uhh," he was lost for words, not wanting to sound wrong or anything. "A great singer."

The smaller girl looked at him with big hopeful joyful eyes. "You really think so?! Ahaaa~!" there was something around her that shined, she then bowed but while holding the umbrella the thing bumped into Red, making the girl jolt and bow down repeatedly. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It will never happen again I'm sorry!"

"Ahaha, don't worry about it." suddenly he was more at ease, he then patted her head and bent down slightly to her making then face to face, the action took her by surprise which made her cheeks flustered a little. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yellow… you?"

"Call me Red, I pass by here all the time to get home."

"I know."

"Huh?"

He stood up straight looking at her a bit confused. She then continued seeing how her reply confused him. "I've been here for a while now, you're always walking to one of the restaurants nearby here with a brunette. I don't forget people's face once I see their eyes." she was still holing the umbrella in her hand though she still somehow got drenched.

Red chuckled and then moved the handle closer to her making him get wet once more. "Hey Yellow," he looked behind him to see the fuming Blue waiting for him, he then smiled, a smile a bit more brighter. "I'll come back to listen to your song tomorrow too Kay?"

The blonde looked at him, something welled in her, she nodded and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Red turned and started to walk away from her heading back to Blue.

_Someone…_

Her hands went to heart, she smile warmly and walked back to her guitar, she sat down on the ground this time no longer standing, she started to sing softly again to herself.

_Someone… heard me… my leaves can't speak, and no one can hear my thoughts…. So I sing, and someone… and he… He heard me…_

With a soft giggle she continue her song, a bit more cheerful, and a bit more brighter. That day Red went home, and looked around, some had changed his life, the dull city look more colorful.

_Thank you for listening/Letting me hear your/My Song._


End file.
